Knowing a Secret
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sakura moves to a new place and meets a guy named Dediara. He hurts her, she finds out he is a vampire even though she does not belive in things like that and a man named Madara wants her. Can things get any weirder? Rated for Language and Rape
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

School had ended a week ago so now Haruno Sakura had moved away from her old home. She was sixteen, had long pink hair, green eyes and an attitude that would now scare anyone. She didn't want to move in the middle of the school year so that is why she moved just now. She promised her mother, Sakiko, that if she finished school she wouldn't complain when they left her long time home to come here.

She woke up in her half-unpacked room; it was one of the three upstairs rooms. She went through a box with her cloths and grabbed a tight red shirt and jeans. The shirt had a black heart with spike lines around it on the upper left corner. The jeans had the same thing on each of the pockets. She was going to go out today so she wanted to wear something nice. She grabbed her pink towel and ran into the bathroom to take her shower before her mom used up the hot water when she got up. The hot water felt so relaxing. She got out grabbing her towel and drying herself before getting dressed. Sakura was actually excited now about being able to live somewhere new. She had no friends at her old home at all; she was always picked on and bullied. She left the bathroom and put her dirty cloths into an empty basket in her room.

"I feel so refreshed." She said to no one unparticular as she plopped down onto her bed. She laid back to relax for a second before going downstairs to make some breakfast.

"Sakura up already." Sakiko yawned in her doorway. She and Sakura looked a lot alike except Sakiko had blue green eyes.

"I always get up early. You on the other hand…" She started.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sakiko went into the bathroom.

Sakura got up and went downstairs. Down the stairs was the living room and to the left of that was the kitchen. Everything in the house was done except her room. She was too busy organizing other things. The living room had a tan sectional couch and an entertainment center with the TV and some knick-knacks on it. The kitchen had the usual things, Stove, Frig with only a few things to eat at the moment in it, microwave on the counter with the Can opener close by and sink.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed the eggs then sausage from the refrigerator and got the pans to cook. She cracked the eggs into a bowl with a little bit of butter and poured it into the pan. She then took some of the sausage and broke some pieces off and into the eggs. When Sakiko got down, she had their plates ready with some milk on the side. Sakura smiled pleased that she is doing great already. Her mother sat down and they both started to eat.

"So what is your plan today?" Her mother asked.

"Well since you are going to your new work I am going to explore the new area. I want to see if I can actually make some new friends." She said.

"That's nice. Just make sure you do some of your chores before i get home." Sakiko said putting her fork down and getting up from her seat.

"Good luck making friends."

"Good luck at work." Sakura waved as Sakiko rushed to go to work.

* * *

As Sakura said she started to walk around keeping track of certain places so she wouldn't get lost on her way home. It was already 3:00pm and Sakura had explored more then a mile or so all around. Most of it was houses and trees. It was like a forest all around. Although there were some buildings and busy streets up ahead. They lived in a small neighborhood that was quite unlike were she was headed.

She was about to head home when she heard a noise in the forest like area. She heard the very thing she had hated. It was laughter of a group of two or three people beating someone up. She hated it so much that she didn't even realized she was already going to beat the bullies up.

"Hey you Two!" She shouted. Two men around twenty stopped kicking the figure on the ground.

"Shut up girly if you know what's good for ya." the first one said.

"Leave her alone Jiro." The other guy said.

"Your right Leo, she ain't even close to being worth anything." Jiro said.

"Why you little.." When both ignored her she charged at them. First thing she did was take a tree branch and hit it against the back of Jiro. When Leo turned she hit it across his face. She kept whacking them with it for about two minutes until they ran away.

"You really shouldn't have done that, yeah." Sakura looked at the boy who had been bullied. He had long blonde hair with some covering his left eye and he had beautiful blue eyes. He tried to get up so Sakura tried to help but her wouldn't let her. She was also very confused. He was defiantly a guy yet he was wearing a school girls uniform.

"I would ask why they were picking on you but to be honest I kind of have an idea." She said.

"Shut up." he told her harshly.

"My only question is why?" She said referring to his clothing.

"Everyone kept thinking I was a girl in the school so I was forced to wear the girls uniform yeah. I finaly gave in. Now leave me alone." He said holding onto his left arm.

"I'm just trying to help." she snapped.

"I don't need help!" He shouted at her.

"Why are you yelling at me!" She yelled at him. He looked away from her. Sakura noticed he was still holding his left arm.

"Just leave me alone yeah." He said before he started to walk away.

Sakura felt a little bad about yelling at him but she couldn't help it. She was always angered easily. She started to walk back home feeling guilty. She just wanted to help but it seemed she made things worse for him. She didn't even get his name. When she got home her mother had just pulled into the driveway. Sakiko rushed into the house before Sakura could say anything. After she got in Sakura went to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later her mother came from upstairs.

"Bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sakiko said. "So.. How was your day?"

"It was interesting. I know my way around here now." she told her.

"Well today was great." Sakiko said. "I helped a few people and I made a new friend."

"Oh really." Sakura said.

"Yeah he brought his son in because he was injured but he has a daughter in a college. She is far away but when she visits you two might get along. He said that she is your age but is very smart."

"What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Ino. The man is Inoichi, very nice and his son is Deidara. I kind of invited him over tomorrow."

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Sakura looked at her mother. She knew something like this would happen.

"Well I don't have friends either. It would be nice if we both can have friends that can visit and well…"

"I'm going to unpack the rest of my room." Sakura laughed before she went upstairs.

She start to arrange everything and put her things were they belonged. When she finished, it only took half an hour to an hour, her bed was I the middle of the room with a small desk by the door. Her dresser was under the window to the right when you walked in and it had a few girly things on it, she kept her pants in her drawers along with any skirts. Her closet was to the left when you first walked in. Her shirts and dresses were in the closet nice and neat.

It was now 6:30, which meant dinner time. When she got downstairs her mother had made dinner, Spaghetti. They ate in silence because Sakura didn't feel like talking. She did the dishes when they were done and went back upstairs.

The rest of the night, until 11:00, she read through her books. She was already half way done with this book about fairies, which was the last fairy book she had. She was going to start on the vampire books she had. Sakura had always been interested in things like this but never really believed in them. She yanwed when she finished reading her book. Sakura laid on her stomach and hugged her pillow before going to bed.

* * *

**Kosue: Well this the first chapter. I was thinking about what kind of fic to write for the pairing and then i had a brilliant idea. So Next chapter will be up..sooner then you think.**

**Review PLEASE! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Argument to Friends

Sakura woke up to the sound of the smoke detector. She looked over at her alarm clock; it read 10:20am. She sighed before getting up to go check things out. She ran down the stairs and saw her mother putting plates on the table for breakfast. She looedk over at the food on the plates adn then in the trash where burn food was.

"Give me a break, I tried didn't I?" Sakiko shrugged.

"Without me you would be eating microwave food all the time." Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Why are we going again yeah?"

"Because Deidara I would like to have a friend. You and Ino always caused my friends to either run away literally or well move." Inoichi told him.

"Fine but I can't promise anything yeah." Deidara crossed his arms.

"Deidara please don't let them find out anything." Inoichi said. Inoichi and Deidara went up onto the porch. Inoichi knocked on the door and Sakiko greeted them.

"Hello Inoichi, nice to see you again." Sakiko let them in. "Take a seat."

"Good to see you again as well. You remember Deidara."

"Yes the umm Girly boy." Sakiko said trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes, yes I wear skirts." Deidara said un-amused as he sat down.

"Deidara are you feeling better then yesterday?" Sakiko asked.

"Yeah."

"So Sakiko, Where is Sakura?" Inoichi asked.

"Oh right. She's upstairs in her room. I'll go get her." Sakiko said.

"No why don't you tell Deidara where her room is so he can go get her." Inoichi hoped she would let Deidara so he could talk to her in private for a moment. "He could use a friend." Dediara grunted.

"Just go upstairs and her room is the first door to the right." Sakiko told him.

"Fine I'll go get the brat yeah." He scoffed.

"Deidara!" Inoichi yelled.

* * *

Sakura was a few chapters away from the end of then second vampire book she had until someone knocked on her door. She growled, wanting to finish reading her book. She got up, walked over to her door, and opened it. Her jaw dropped. It was the same boy from yesterday except today he wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue skirt. She felt the need to laugh but tried to be nice and hold it in.

"You have got to be kidding me yeah." He exclaimed.

"You better apologize before we go on with this conversation." She crossed her arms.

"For what yeah?"

"Yelling at me yesterday."

"I could handle myself."

"Yeah if I hadn't helped ya."

"I didn't need anyone's help."

"If you just apologize then we can get on with the introductions!"

"No way Yeah!"

"If you do then I'll apologize as well!"

"Still NO!"

Sakura started getting really pissed off for no reason. She knew it was mainly because she developed her attitude to argue all because of her past. She could tell Deidara was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Whatever." She said as she slammed the door. She laid back down on her stomach ont he bed and picked up where she left off. The door burst open and he stomped over to her. Sakura put her bookmark in her spot on glanced over at him.

"Don't slam a damn door in my face yeah." He said angrily.

"I am not in the mood to argue." She said flipping the page.

"Well your mother told me to get you."

"Wait… my mom told you to get me?" she looedk up at him.

"Yeah." He said glaring at her.

"Then does that mean… you're Deidara?" She asked pointing lazily at him.

"Seems your mom has a big mouth yeah." he mumbled to himself. She still heard him though.

"Tell me about it." Sakura mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"If I apologize will you stop being stupid about this yeah?" He asked.

"I hate the way you ask but yes." She said.

"Fine. I'm sorry okay." He said.

"Good enough for me. And Sorry for trying to help you." she said.

"Okay so maybe I overreacted about that I just don't like people helping me. It's the way I've always been, not use to help at all yeah." He said.

"Why wouldn't people help you?" she asked.

"Take a good look at me and ask again." he gestured towards his outfit. She giggled slightly.

"Why are you still wearing skirts?" She asked placing a bookmark in her spot.

"I just got use to them because of school that I couldn't get out of the habit of wearing them." he told her honestly.

"You are just screwed up."

"Thanks yeah."

"Lets get downstairs before my mom yells up here." Sakura said. Deidara nodded and both left the room, Sakura still had her book in her hands.

"What are you reading yeah?" he asked.

"New Moon." She answered.

"What is the book about yeah?" He asked as they got downstairs.

"You never heard of the Twilight Saga?" she asked surprised. He shook his head.

"What was all that yelling?" Sakiko asked.

"Long story short I tried to help him yesterday, he was being an ass about it, we apologized after an argument and we're cool now." Sakura said.

"Umm okay." Sakiko said as they sat down.

Sakiko introduced everyone to each other so they could start out alright. Sakura opened her book and started to read it. She could tell that Deidara was reading it out of curiosity over her shoulder. She didn't bother saying anything though. She was lost in the book. She was surprised how reading would pass the time because after finishing it, it had only been about forty-five minutes. Sakiko and Inoichi had gone into the kitchen to talk while she made dinner and Deidara well the whole time right next to her reading as well.

"I really don't understand that book yeah." he commented.

"You have to read the first one in order to understand this book." she told him.

"Vampires aren't like that at all." He mumbled. Sakura looked at him curious.

"what do you mean by that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud yeah." He said.

"Tell me."

"Maybe another time." Deidara told her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later on that night after dinner Sakura put her book away when she finaly had the chance. She though about what Deidara had said. She though that maybe whatever he was talking about was something he might have heard. When she was about to leave her room she noticed Deidara laying on her bed.

"How did you get up here without me hearing you?" She asked surprised.

"Wow you must be deaf or something. Then again I am quite sneaky yeah." He with a small laugh as he sat up.

"You really should wear pants." She said about to leave the room.

"I try it's just because of the whole skirt thing they bother me so much. I hate them yeah." Deidara said.

"You really are strange." she commented.

"Now you know on one likes me." he said.

"Well I like you. To tell you the truth I'm not exactly normal either. That's why I always got picked on." She told him.

"Give me some examples yeah." He said.

"My pink hair, I use to wear cloths I got from a cheap store and I was a great student so because the others were horrible in school thought picking on me would make them feel better about themselves."

"Wow, that sucks." He said.

"Yeah I lived in a bad place." She said shivering at the memories. "That's why I developed anger issues so I could have comebacks and things like that."

"Well try controlling it yeah." He said with a smile.

"Nah I like being bitchy." She said smiling innocently.

"Please don't be around me. We already know how that goes yeah." he said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess you are my first friend." She said.

"I'm going to be your only friend then yeah."

"I don't mind." She said walking out of the room.

"Hey wait for me!" He shouted getting off the bed.

* * *

Deidara and Inoichi left earlier then expected but it was getting dark so they decided to leave. Deidara and Sakura made plans on hanging out at his place, which was only a few blocks away, so they could have someone to talk to. Deidara was happy about it but also nervous.

"Deidara all I ask is be careful." Inoichi said as they walked in the house.

The living room was to the left but had beads covering the opening up. It went around and there was the dinning room. If you went straight you would go to either the stairs to the left part or the kitchen which was a right turn. If you didn't go either way you would be in the downstairs bathroom.

"I know, I promise I wont let her know yeah." He said before going upstairs. "Although that stupid book makes me so frustrated I want to tell her how this really go." He mumbled the last part.

* * *

**Kosue: Well that the next chapter.. the Really good parts are coming up soon. Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Suspicious

Sakiko would be working a lot so Sakura was glad that she was able to hang out with Deidara when she wanted. She grabbed her cloths and went to take a shower. It didn't take too long before she was done. She wore a pink short sleeved v-neck shirt with light blue jeans and braided her hair.

She grabbed her key to the house and locked the door before leaving. She walked down the street and around the corner. It really didn't take too long to get to Deidara's. When she got to the street she saw Deidara, who was wearing the same skirt as yesterday but with a short sleeved white top, in front of the door arguing with someone else. He had sliver hair and just about every other word out of his mouth was a cuss word.

"Hidan, leave!" Deidara shouted.

"No. Let Me fucking GO Itachi!" The man named Hidan shouted behind him. When Sakura got closer she saw another man trying to push Hidan out the door.

"You can be soo Annoying yeah!" Deidara grabbed him from the front and pulled him, after a few pulls they seem to have finaly gotten him out, only for Hidan to run back. "He is such an ass."

"What is going on?" Sakura asked looking towards the door.

"One word, Hidan. He keeps annoying me and I can't exactly get him out of the house easy yeah." Deidara said with a growl.

"Let me try." Sakura smiled. Itachi moved aside for her to go into the house. She saw Hidan standing by the stairs case.

"Well hello hotty." He smirked.

Sakura smiled. She walked closer to him and when she was only a few feet away she punch him. Hidan knocked into the wall, cracking it a bit. Itachi's jaw dropped and Deidara just stared at Sakura. Who knew a girl so young could be… so terrifying.

"I suggest you get out right about now." She smiled innocently. Hidan got up as fast as he could and ran out of the house before Sakura could do anything else. "That was fun."

"I think I'll go now. Remember what we talked about Deidara." Sakura didn't miss the look Itachi gave Deidara. It was as if he was telling him to keep it a secret, whatever it was.

"Bye Itachi yeah." Deidara shut the door as soon as they were off the porch.

"So who were they?" Sakura asked.

"Well I guess you can say uhh…" Deidara seemed to be thinking of some kind of excuse. "They are old family friends. I knew them when I was young but since we moved here a long time ago I hadn't really been able to see them much yeah."

"Ok. So what is there to do?" She asked.

"I… do not know." He said.

"Wow you must have a boring life." She said.

"You have no idea yeah." He mumbled.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"The only thing to do around here is go out." he said.

"Okay then lets go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

After a while of walking they reached the quiet park. Since it didn't seem like much was going to be done it was a perfect thing to keep them entertained, or at least that's what Sakura said. It was a basic playground with monkey bars, slides and swings.

"You aren't afraid to express yourself to much are you yeah?" Deidara asked her as she sat on a swing.

"Nope. I'm me and if no one likes it then they can kiss my ass." Sakura said.

"Now that is exactly how I think people should be yeah." He said sitting on the other swing.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"People are always so worries about how others think of them it's stupid. A lot of people aren't like the way they act so why put up an act to get people to like you. Just be yourself and find the right crowd yeah."

"wow. That's something only I would say. Although I guess I could say you are the same. You actually wear skirts and don't care do ya?"

"Nope. You are the first person I met who is that way besides me and my sister yeah." Deidara told her with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later Deidara and Sakura were on there way back to his house. He kept on complaining about it getting late. Through the day they had talked about random things like music, fashion, food and other little things. They found the both of them had so much in common. When they got to the house Deidara let Sakura outside. He looked at the clock and realized what time it was. He ran to the phone, grabbed it and dialed a number. Sakura looked at him confused.

"I have to call Ino. I was suppose to call her a half hour ago at 5:30 yeah." He said.

"Oh." she mouthed. Deidara put the thing on speaker while they both sat down.

"You are so fucking late!" she yelled in the phone making Deidara glad he used speaker instead of keeping the phoen to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He mumbled making a face at the phone.

"So where is dad?" She asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure yeah." Deidara told her.

"Well you know you have to baby-sit him sometimes. Make sure you find out where he is going." Ino said in a teasing voice. Sakura couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Whose there?" Ino asked. Sakura wondered how she could of heard her. Deidara wouldn't have even been able to hear her, right?

"Just a friend yeah." he said.

"Well I guess the world really is ending if you got a friend." she laughed.

"Shut it."

"I got to go now Deidara, a friend of mine is here." she said in an unhappy voice.

"Bye."

"Later, make sure you tell dad to call me." before Ino hung up she could have sworn she heard Hidan's voice say 'hello hottie' in the background. She knew because of how he said in earlier.

"So what do you want to do now?" Deidara asked leaning back.

* * *

An hour later they were both in Deidara's room playing random games from Poker to Chess to Yahtzee. Deidara was laying on the bed while Sakura was sitting down with her legs crossed. At the moment they began to play Sorry. Deidara was blue and Sakura red. Deidara had gotten one of his pieces to home while Sakura had to start over because of him.

"Deidara can I ask you something?" She asked drawing a card, finally getting a two.

"Sure what?" He asked.

"What did they mean by remember what we talked about?" She drew another card and went up a few spaces.

"Oh that yeah." He said trying to think of an excuse.

"I want the truth." she demanded.

"I can't tell you the truth yeah." he said with a smirk. "keep reading those books of yours." he picked up a card and glanced up at the confused Sakura.

"What does that mean?" she said as he moved the piece.

"What do you think it means yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Stop confusing me." she demanded.

"But its fun yeah." he said being an ass.

Before Sakura could start yelling at him she noticed his eyes had changed. when she thought about it they had been different for a short time now. They weren't blue anymore, they were dark red. His attitude seemed to be changing as well.

She dropped it and grabbed a card. The only thing she could guess was he was trying to tell her she was a vampire but she immediately knew it was completely impossible. She moved the piece up a few spaces like she needed and watched his move.

"You have a theory by now don't you?" he asked quietly, eyes closed.

"What are you talking?" she asked.

"She should understand what I meant by now. I mean it should be obvious considering what twilight is about." he then opened his eyes.

"Deidara what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just me." he said before looking over at the window. "It's dark out."

"It is late. Maybe I should go." Sakura didn't want to be there since Deidara was acting weird.

"We can finish tomorrow. That is if you want to come by." he said looking back at her.

"Maybe you should just come by my place." she said getting up.

Sakura walked out of the room to leave. She looked back at the upstairs hallway to see if Deidara was going to come out. She shrugged as she continue down the stairs. When she reached the bottom Deidara was standing by the door waiting.

"how did you…!" Sakura looked back upstairs and then to Deidara.

"goodnight. Forget we ever talked about anything tonight." Deidara told her opening the door.

"bye." she walked out and turned to him. "Something is wrong with you, really."

"Yeah I know that." he chuckled. Sakura also noticed he hadn't said 'Yeah' at the end of his sentences.

"See you." she said before walking away to go home.

* * *

**Kosue: hey sorry it took me a while to update. i haven't had internet in a long long long time, liek over a month or so. I'm happy to say in that time i have worked on my stories a little more. i even have a new one. my internet is slow so it gets fustrating trying to update when you have to wait ten million years to just login but hey i can be pacient, sort of...**

**anyway, i'll be updating as much as possible. I've also been busy updating my book but still isn't going anywhere for now. so when i get a chance to be on, sicne some peopel in my house use it almost all the time, i will wirte more and update on wednesdays.**

**review**


	4. Chapter 4: What is going on?

Sakura sighed as she fell gently onto her bed. Both her and Sakiko had finished dinner and now Sakura was bored. She didn't understand Deidara at all. He was perfectly normal earlier but suddenly started to act like a completely different person. She was confused.

Sakura got up to grab her next book, Eclipse, and began to read. He was a vampire, that is what he was trying to tell her but she knew it could never be possible. Although Deidara did seem strange. Sakura never believe in things but could not help but read about them. A little while later, about half way through the book surprisingly, Sakura started to get bored of reading even though she really wanted to finish. She was tired so she just put the bookmark in its place and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Back off!" Ino screamed, throwing a chair at Hidan. He knocked it against the wall with a single swift movement of his hand.

"Ino, Madara wants you to join us because of your special ability." Itachi told her, arms crossed while leaning against the wall by the door.

"For the last time no."

"Aww come on, you know you want to." Hidan said in a teasing voice. He got close and reached out to grab her.

"Get Out." Deidara grabbed Hidan's arm and flung him into the wall, he landed right next to Itachi.

"You and your Jashin damn SPEED!" Hidan screeched.

"Deidara, you didn't have to come." Ino told him.

"I have to protect my sister. If dad found out I would hate being a vampire." Deidara told her. "I would die of thirst."

"At least you wore pants this time." she commented noticing he had on pants rather than a skirt.

"You really are a strange kind." Itachi started to walk toward them. "To bad you can't be like us and survive without blood. It's your fathers fault really, when you think about it."

"Shut Up!" Deidara charged at Itachi and started to attack Itachi. Itachi blocked most of the attacks and threw a few of his own at Deidara.

"Knock it off before someone finds out what is going on here!" a female voice yelled at the door.

"Kurenai, they are not going to listen." Ino said. She was right. They continued to fight, at least until Kurenai stepped in and grabbed both of their wrists and held them tight.

"You'll be sorry anyway; we got two others so if Madara wants you that bad we'll all come after you at once." Hidan smirked.

Kurenai let Itachi and Deidara's wrists go. Deidara stood back next to Ino and Itachi retreated to Hidan's side. Kurenai stood in the middle of them to make sure they would not go at it again.

"What do you mean you have two others?" Deidara asked.

"You already have six others, who now?" Ino seemed annoyed.

"My little brother and Tenten have joined us." When Itachi said Tenten, Ino immediately recognized the name, but could not figure out who she was.

"I heard her name before." Ino looked down with a finger to her lips.

"I bet you have." Itachi said. "Let's go Hidan."

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" Hidan yelled at him.

"Madara." Hidan let out a loud growl and mumbled something rude about Madara and Itachi before both men disappeared.

"I've got to get back." Deidara started to walk out of the room to leave.

"Why?" Ino asked. Deidara gave no reply and vanished.

"Kurenai I have a feeling you will need to cover for us soon." Ino sighed.

"I know Ino. Don't worry, you can always count on me." the woman smiled at her.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She yawned; it was two thirty in the morning. She stretched before getting up; she knew it would take a while for her to fall back asleep that is how she is. She decided to read the rest of her book; she had nothing else to do.

Sakura had a strange feeling something was not right. She was able to read the rest of the book without stopping for anything and now really had an uneasy feeling. She went to her window and looked out for a minute before she actually opened it.

The moon was large and bright oddly enough. She felt an ominous breeze as she gaze at the moon, until she heard Deidara's voice. She grabbed the top of the window on the outside and lifted herself onto the ledge. When she looked near the front, she saw Deidara walking down the street with crossed arms.

Itachi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which seemed to cause Deidara to started cussing up a storm as they talked. She could not hear them but she could make hear Deidara's yelling. He said things like 'get the fuck away', 'for the last time no', 'stay away from Ino' and 'Shut the fuck up, stupid Uchiha Bastard'.

Hidan appeared next to Itachi and seemed ready to fight until Inoichi stood next to Deidara with a crossbow. Itachi and Hidan vanished just as fast as they seemed to appear. Deidara and Inoichi turned and headed back to their home.

Sakura quickly slid inside before she ended up falling out. She was really getting suspicious of something now. She knew something was up but shook her head. She had to find out what was going on. It also seemed rather odd how they were talking and acting. Itachi and Hidan puzzled her just as much as Deidara. She shook her head violently. She should be dreaming. Yeah that was it, she was dreaming. She lay back on her bed and let herself fall asleep. Although later, she wished she had not.

* * *

She looked around her, noticing everything was dark and scary. She heard a loud thud and turned. The walls around her were stone and had endless passage ways. She took a deep breathe before running towards the sound she heard twice now. She arrived at an open door, ahead was a fountain with dark water. She looked aroudn inside and saw no one.

Suddenly a flash and she saw the face of a man with etremely pale skin and purple coloring aorund his eyes and then she was being held against the wall where a man with long dark hair and red eyes with three comas in them smirked. She screamed out as loud as she could.

* * *

She felt really tired and didnt bother opening her eyes, until something poked her forehead. her eyes opened faster than a bullet being shot out of a gun. Deidara is loomed over her, obviously trying to hold back laughter. She sat up and looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she snapped.

"You are not a morning person are you yeah?" he asked. So now he is back to normal, if you can call him that.

"Can you answer my question?" she asked.

"Sakiko said I can come up and get you yeah."

"Note to self, put a Do Not Enter sign on the bedroom door." Sakura mumbled with a sigh.

"Wow that'll really keep people out." he said sarcastically. It would keep her mother out at least.

"Your eyes are blue again." She noted.

"Yeah."

"Yesterday they were blue, changed to RED last night and now their blue." she told him.

"Well you see with the way the light was…"

"Please don't come up with a stupid excuse like that. You also acted like an ass a little bit last night. You also didn't say Yeah." she glared at him.

"Sorry about that. My mood changes sometimes at night yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How were you so fast?" She crossed her arms.

He didn't answer. Deidara just kept quiet. It only took a moment before he got up to leave the room without a word. She hated it when people don't answer herquestions. Sighing, she got off the bed and went straight downstairs. Inoichi, Sakiko and Deidara were sitting in the living room.

She wouldn't mind if he said something stupid like the lame excuse when he asked about his eye colors butshe did not, repeat Did Not, like when someone just walks away and says nothing. She walked in and Sakiko turned to Sakura with a smile and a small giggle. She couldn't imagine what can be happening now. Deidara is the only one, besides her, who seems a bit frustrated. Sakura sat next to Sakiko who turend to her.

"Sakura, what do you think about going camping with Deidara and Inoichi?" Her jaw dropped. Camping? With Deidara? This is why she don't' like it when Sakiko had friends, she got dragged into everything.

"I'm not sure mom." she told her.

"Sakura, it'll be great. It'll only be for a few days." she told her.

"I guess." Sakura gave up immediatly, knowing her mom it would be her way or grounded for the summer.

"Great. We can go the day after tomorrow. I can get a few days off after I actually work a little." She said.

"Oh joy, camping yeah." Deidara was obviously being sarcastic.

* * *

**Kosue: i updated becasue i didn't want to wait since i already have it writen out. Review..**


	5. Chapter 5: Camping trip

Sakura didn't want to talk to Deidara unless he told her the truth, she knew he was lying.

Deidara didn't want to tell her the truth, although he knew she knew the secret but denied the fact it was true.

It was the day of the camping trip. Sakura and Deidara were obviously avoiding each other, mainly because of Sakura's attitude. Sakiko was clueless about it considering they had been getting along well, but Inoichi knew why. Deidara explained everything to him.

Sakura packed her bag with an outfit to sleep in, an extra outfit to sleep in and a few other things. She didn't even know why they were going to go on the camping trip besides the fact Sakiko loved doing new or interesting things. Sakura always said she was more grown up than her own mother, especially since Sakiko acted like a seven year old most of the time. Sakura ran downstairs and found Sakiko laying on the couch, half way asleep.

"Mom, get up." Sakura complained.

"I will in a minute." Sakiko said putting a pillow over her head.

"Mom. Up." sakura pulled the pillow from her head only for Sakiko to snatch it back and cover her face back. "Stop acting like a child."

"Why?" Sakiko asked.

"Do not start that why crap." Sakura said. Sakiko only giggled for a second.

"Why?"

"Mom!" Sakura grabbed the pillow again and starting hitting Sakiko with it. Sakiko tried to block and grabbed another pillow. She started hitting Sakura as well.

"Come on Sakura is that the best you got." Sakiko laughed hitting Sakura so hard she almost fell over.

"Nope." Sakura hit Sakiko making her fall back on the couch. They had stopped laughing when the doorbell rang but only for a moment.

"Sakura can you do me a favor and grab my bag from the kitchen?" Sakiko went to the door and answered it.

"You didn't pack it with meat sticks again did you?" She asked as Sakiko giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes with a laugh.

She knew her mother probably grabbed mor ethan meat sticks though, they had tons of snacks in the kitchen. Sakura grabbed the bag but before she left the kitchen she peeked in it to see what her mother took. She groaned, most of her things had been snacks of all kinds and only a pair of cloths that could be considered bedclothes.

"You ready yeah?" Deidara startled Sakura. He was right at her side before she could have noticed him.

"Yeah." She said standing up. She grabbed her mothers bag and started to walk out the kitchen.

"You aren't still angry with me are you?" Deidara groaned a bit distressed.

"What do you think?" Sakura said not even turning to look at him.

"Well time to go." Sakiko said cheery.

* * *

Inoichi had been driving for about two and a half hours. Luckily they were almost there. Sakiko and Inoichi had been talking about some minor stuff or listening to the radio. Sakura ignored Deidara the whole way though. Deidara tried to talk with Sakura but she just wouldn't listen.

Inoichi turned the corner and drove on a dirt road path. Now they were in the forest with no streets, only the trees and animals. Sakura felt bored already. She wouldn't mind if she had a friend, heck anyone but Deidara was fine by her. Although she was mad at him, she still couldn't help but want to talk with him. She was just stubborn because she wanted answers.

Inoichi stopped and turned the car off. Sakiko questioned why he stopped but got no reply for the moment. He and Deidara got out, followed by the girls, before grabbing their things and heading off towards their camp site. Sakiko was looking around, trying to figure out why she never knew about these areas already and Sakura just followed lazily.

About half an hour of walking, they finaly stopped at a small yet more open area. Inoichi and Deidara started putting up the four tents while Sakiko unpacked a few things. Sakura help her mother and grabbed the bags to unpack.

"Sakura, can I talk to you yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sure." she said walking with him a little ways away.

"Listen, I have told you the truth so you should have figured it out by now." Deidara told her in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah sure. You're a vampire. So believable." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Damn it." Deidara sighed. This girl is in denial, he knows she knows what he is. With the whole fictional vampire myths and stuff no wonder no-one would believe it. "Can we drop this please? I do not want to be arguing the whole time we are here yeah."

"For now. Once we leave I am not talking to you." Sakura said walking away.

* * *

Deidara's eye twitched. He couldn't blame Sakura for not believing him, but she didn't have to be a complete bitch about it. He could tell she was holding back. For Deidara, it would be nice to have a friend who he could talk to with ease about being what he was. Deidara looked up at the sky. He hated what was going to go on for the next few days they were there. It was Inoichi's fault but he didn't blame him, most of the time. When no one was looking Deidara snuck away from the others so he could start looking for him. He caught Sasori's scent, meaning Madara was not going to give up on getting him and Ino.

"Where are you Sasori yeah?" Deidara announced.

"So you have rejected us again." Sasori stated jumping down from the trees.

"So I'm guessing Kakuzu and Konan are pestering my sister?" Deidara questioned.

"At the moment no. I came here on my own accord. No one was sent out yet. I need to talk with you." Sasori told him.

"Well all I have to say is piss off yeah."

Before Deidara could finish his sentence Sasori charged at him with quick speed. Luckily Deidara is much faster and was able to dodge Sasori's claws. Sasori smirked before taking a few kunai out and throwing it at Deidara. He easily dodged.

A kunai hit a string, which Deidara had anticipated, springing a trap. What he didn't expect was it was a set up. When Deidara carefully looked around and saw nothing, Sasori took the opportunity to attack. He grabbed Deidara, twisted him around and was able to hold his arms behind his back.

"Okay, what is it yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I have a warning for you. Madara is having a few issues when it comes to a certain pink haired girly you are with. He didn't know you would be hunting but I did. He can't see her and so his visions are blocked. When he did try to see her when she was asleep something had been triggered. She saw the future as well."

"Wait a minute, when was this.?" Deidara asked as Sasori let him go.

"Not sure how long ago. Although when you are around her you would not be seen, before the same happened when she was in contact with Itachi and Hidan as well. They disappeared. Madara trusts Itachi and I the most but he has no idea we are going to betray him."

"And that is why you came when Sakura was around, so you can tell me what you are planning so I know..."

"While Madara can't see a thing." Sasori finished.

"Alright, I trust you only because we have known each other for years and you never come after me yeah. Although that one time…"

"You were asking for it blondie." Sasori retorted.

"So how many are actually betraying him yeah?"

"Only Itachi and I. Sasuke as well only because he follows what his brother does and he is a smart kid." Sasori began to walk away.

"Hold on, what did Sakura see yeah?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"Don't know, Madara never told us." Sasori was gone in a flash.

The only thing Deidara was worried about was Sakura. It made sense now why Itachi always made sure they never stayed in contact with each other long enough, so they wouldn't fight. This was getting odd even for Deidara. He made his way back to the campsite. Inoichi gave him a look and Deidara just shrugged and sighed. Inoichi knew that meant he saw Sasori, Deidara always did that after seeing him.


	6. Chapter 6: Raped

**Note: This chapter contains rape. If you do not wish to read then do not read. You have been warned.**

* * *

"What is it you need Madara-sama?" Itachi asked as he and Sasuke knelt down in front of a large fountain with black water running down it. The man ahead was hidden within the shadows of the darkened room.

"Go after the girl again. I want her Intellect on all vampires." his sinister voice spoke as he leaned against the fountain.

"We will have to use force and even when we do so…she will not comply afterwards." Itachi told him.

"Good point. I will have to send someone to force the blonde bimbo then. Who would you send?" He asked the boys.

"Nagato and Yahiko. Yahiko is a good tracker since she tends to move around often. Nagato has just about the same speed as Deidara so he could get her in an instant if she ran. The two together are able to get rid of anyone who gets in their way and has never lost." Itachi told him.

"So very true. Itachi, Sasuke go find them and alert them." Madara said lazily.

"Hai." both brothers said leaving. Both were quick to get outside the hideout and to the open desert.

"Aniki, are we really going to go after them." Sasuke asked, not truly wanting to harm others.

"Of course. We have no choice." Itachi said walking away.

* * *

Sakura woke up to a rustling noise. Something bothered her tonight and she had no idea what it was. After the last nightmare she had, she could not sleep right. She turned to her side, closing her eyes tight only to open them a second later. She heard rustling around in the tent near hers. In other words Deidara's tent.

She got up and went out of her tent. She barely got a glimpse of blonde running away. Sakura had no idea what he could be up to but followed. Something inside told her not to but her curious side got the best of her. She walked further until she tripped over a branch. Sakura growled, hating her mother for wanting to come along.

She blew part of her bangs upward to get it out of her face. She got up and dusted her self off only to be knocked back down and flipped over. She saw Deidara looking down at her, something in his eyes scared her, also taking notice how they were a really bright red unlike before. She tried to push him off but it was completely useless. Sakura began to panic before he had her arms pinned above her head. He moved so quickly it frightened her even more.

"Deidara what the hell?" she said struggling. She only got a growl in response.

Before she knew it his lips were harshly against hers. He kissed her so roughly it hurt, but not as much as when he scraped her gums with his teeth, drawing blood. She struggled even more when he used his free hand to grope her breast. She screamed out when he pulled away. Her tore off part of his flowwy skirt and shoved it in her mouth to keep her quit in one quick motion. In the back of her mind she found it very disturbing that all of this, that was what pissed her off the most.

Deidara kissed down her neck and to her pink top which removed quickly and easily so it would not rip, still holding both of her hands over her head with one hand. He kissed down her chest and reach behind to unclasp her bra, removing it instantly before pinning her arms up again and throw it to the side. He then reached down and began to slide down to remove the last two pieces of clothing. She began to move violently under him but his grip got harsher, causing Sakura to stop from the pain at her wrists. In one minute he had her completely naked and down underneath him without any interruptions.

Sakura cursed him in her head, thinking of as many words as she could wishing to scream them out. Needless to say she was but everything was muffled. She immediately felt herself pale when she felt his hard member rub against her leg. She began whining and trying to scream but couldn't.

Deidara rub her clit lightly causing her to instantly close her legs as much as possible. She could not believe this was happening to her. Her moved his body in-between her so she would have to keep her legs open. Once again she tried to get her hands free but with fail.

He massaged her gently with a smirk on his face, his fangs quite visible now with her blood on them from the kiss. He then pushed a finger inside of her suddenly. Sakura instantly tried to move, to get away but it only made him smirk even more. His fingers were dead cold and it felt so weird. He moved his finger around trying to massage ever bit of her inside. He stuck another in and bent down to nibble at a nipple. His tongue licking it before sucking, and blowing causing them to perk up even more from the cold.

He took his fingers out and adjusted himself over her. Sakura knew what came next and just closed her eyes, fighting would only make it worse and though she hated to believe it he just might have been what he said he was. He looked up at her, rubbing his member against the opening before actually plunging right in, making her scream out. Sakura tried to ignore that pain hoping this would be a nightmare should could wake up from. Too bad she already woke up from one already.

He started to go in and out slowly but instantly picked up the paced. It hurt too much Sakura wanted it to stop but the more she thought of it the worse it felt. He pounded extremely hard into her but she could not take it. She finally got the gag out by using her tongue and screamed at the top of her lungs. Before she could truly alert someone he had his free hand over her mouth. He paid no attention as he nibbled on her nipples again.

Tears began to fall down the side of her face as he began to quicken his pace even more. She was thankful he was finished a moment later. Sakura started cursing herself for not going back to bed like her instincts natural told her to. He got off her and sat back, hair in his face covering his expression. Sakura got up and went to pick up her things. After she dressed she swore she would chew him out and do whatever she could to him tomorrow, since he was closer to human during the day by what she could tell.

Her body was forced against a tree and her hands pinned above her head again. Before she had a chance to register what was going on he lifted her leg and forced himself in again. She winced at the pain, unlike before she would be able to bare it until he finished. When he moved his body closer, when his arm was close enough Sakura bite him. He stopped for a moment to look up at her. He seemed completely unfazed by her action.

"Get the FUCK off me!" Sakura shouted at him trying to escape his grasp.

Deidara shoved the part of his skirt he had kept in his hand back into her mouth. He leaned in closer and began to thrust much harder than before. This time the pain made her scream instantly. Sakura wanted to beat the life out of him, well whatever life he had. Her leg was lift straight up and began to become sore. If not for her gymnastics classes she took years ago it would be much worse.

He moved his body so that her other leg was lifted slightly, then moved the leg he held up to the side now. She felt a bit of relief since the movements took some pain away. His thrusts began to quicken and the only thing Sakura could think was how much she hated the guy. He growled and was close to biting her neck.

As soon as she was let down for only a moment she stepped on his foot. He growled and threw her a few yards away. Sakura quickly looked up, shaking her head to get the hair out of her face. Deidara began to walk toward her before another blonde tackled him. He tried to wrestle away from her but the girl was powerful and had a grip.

Before she knew it Inoichi was at her side putting a sheet over her and grabbing her cloths, moving as fast as he could to get Sakura out of there. They ran back to the camp and Sakura went straight into her tent to put her extra pair of pajamas on. She sat there for a moment trying to catch her breathe and figure out what she was going to do. Her mind suddenly felt clouded and everything was so confusing.

"Sakura, I must speak with you." Inoichi spoke. Sakura took a deep breathe and exited the tent before heading over to a log to sit. She glanced up at Inoichi after sitting to see he was looking at the fire. He looked deep in thought.

"I am not sure where to start but I guess I should go back a few hundred decades to explain." he told her.

"Don't give me that bullshit." she remarked.

"Believe it or not Sakura. Just tell me how you would explain everything that has been happening? Just stop denying it." he told her.

"Okay so lets say I do believe you are vampires…"

"I am not. I was cursed to live forever until I am killed by those I had hunted." he said grabbing her attention. "A long time ago I became a vampire hunter. Back then people thought nothing of them and only few knew the truth. Some vampires had the ability to make them go crazy an eventually that is how people began learning of what they were. It has been so long with hardly any being seen or heard people believe in myths."

"So how long have they been around and how the hell do they live?" she asked.

"I believe, from the story my father told me, they were first experiments in rituals and such years ago. A new species and with that new species came many new things to learn. They killed the creators and separated. Eventually we learned they have venom to manipulate our system and turn us into them."

"And blood is what feeds them because of the process?" Sakura asked.

"Correct. My family has done so much to stop them. Most have been killed and very few still live. We have done research and the few groups and families that have survived do not harm many. We also found many are not even venomous anymore. In the past I fought a vampire named Jiraiya. He was an innocent one but back then we did not spare any. He cursed me before I killed him and so my children became one of them. They are half vampires so they age like humans."

"So… this whole time our perspective on vampires was wrong?" Sakura stated more than asked.

"Somewhat. My daughter is much more in control of herself when she feeds. You see they only pray on animals to stay away from humans, with a few murderers who do not deserve to live on the side. If they do not they can die from thirst. She can stay away for up to five months which is only a month before she would starve to death. Deidara on the other hand gets crazy like a whole different person. He acts more like a full vampire at times."

"That is no excuse for what he did to me." she snapped.

"I know but until he feeds he will be crazy. Unlike his sister who can also allow herself to change back and forth from human self to vampire self, his depends on the sun and the moon." Inoichi explained.

"Great." she sighed.

"In the morning we are heading back home. I have to get him home before he tries killing himself in the morning. Again." Inoichi said getting up and heading to his tent. "If Ino doesn't do it first." he mumbled the last part.

Sakura went back into her tent and thought over it all. If he was telling the truth… who the hell cares? She would kill Deidara in the morning if she got the chance. There would be murder before suicide. That she was sure of. It took an extremely long time to even keep her eyes close longer than a few seconds. What happened earlier could not leave her mind and the pain between her legs made it even harder to sleep. She would have to find a way to walk without her mother questioning her. That would just be awkward even if she did try to cover it up.


	7. Chapter 7: Making up

**Kosue: Soooooooo Sorry for not updating quickly. I've been busy with my book and drawing and well life. I have also had writers block for these stories. I promise now that I finished my book and have been able to write these again i will be updating. Kinda thing i had so much to worry abotu and to do it stopped me from writing these so i could finish it.I hope to get this done in 2 months so i will be updating quite abit. Only if i get reviews though. I want to make sure people are still reading and will be for some time. If not then i will discontinue the story. Can you blame me though? Enjoy this short chapter as i write the next looong chapter ^^**

* * *

Sakura moved around a bit, so exhausted. She opened her eyes, noticing the sun was barely up due to the dim lighting, before trying to get up but noticed she was stuck. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows narrowed down. She looked at her waist wear a hand was placed. She moved her tongue across her top set of teeth and glanced back only a slight bit. She nodded to herself. In a second she moved her elbow down and was about to hit until she looked at Deidara fully.

Even after everything he done for some reason she could not hit him. He looked so peacefully laying down and just seemed tired. He still had tear streaks on his cheeks. Sakura sighed and just laid there shaking her head. After last night anyone in their right mind would beat the crap outta him but she could not bring herself to do so.

"You should hit me, beat me whatever. Knowing you, you would yeah." he spoke, not opening his eyes. Sakura turned to her other side to look at him.

"I would tell you go to hell. Grab the heaviest and hardest thing I could and start smacking you with it. Then I would hit your head on the ground, swear like no tomorrow and then maybe hit you with the heavy thing some more." she explained intensely.

"Sounds painful." he said making a face. "When are you gonna do it yeah?"

"I'm not going to. For some reason I just cannot see myself doing it." she sighed.

"You sounded as if you knew what you were picturing yourself doing it." he his voice was low and sounded so heartbroken.

"Heh that's only because I did it once already and decided to give you a little bit of an insight of how I get payback." Sakura giggled darkly to herself.

"You're a scary girl." he said in a somewhat scared and high-pitched voice.

"Yeah." she smiled closing her eyes.

Cue the silence for the next five minutes.

"This is awkward yeah."

"Inoichi told me and I'm trying to understand everything. The only reason I haven't hit you yet is because…" she stopped mid-sentence before said anything she would regret.

"Because?"

"You look cute like that." she looked away.

"I look cute yeah? That is why after what I did to you, you won't hit me? How insane are you?" He said lifting himself up and looking down at her.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" She narrowed her eyes with a glare.

"I did but now I'm rethinking it." he laid back down and looked at her. "You hate me yeah?" he asked.

"Oddly enough no." she said seeing his cheerless look change into a somewhat happy look. "But if you ever try something like that again you will be hurting later. Badly." she threatened.

"Arigato." he smiled.

Sakura smiled back before closing her eyes. She felt strangely attracted to Deidara for some bizarre reason but did not question it. Now that she knew what he was, even if a part of her still did not believe in mythical things, it explained a lot. His change in moods in day and at night for one. His speed as well. Slowly she fell back to sleep, still a bit tired.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Yamanaka Ino

This time when Sakura woke up Deidara was gone. She sighed, time to get up. The sun was annoying her through the tent. It lit up all around her and that pissed Sakura off in the early morning. The girl was definitely the opposite of a morning person. She slowly got up and yawned, grabbed her bag and brush. She could feel her hair was tangled up.

After she had freshened up and put new cloths on she exited her tent. Inoichi was gone, Deidara was laying on the ground looking into the sky and her mother was still snoring in her own tent. Sakura yawned before she decided to walk over to Deidara and sit next to him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning yeah." he said sitting up.

"Where did your dad go?" she asked looking around.

"To talk with my sister about something yeah. Is it just me or is this weird?" he replied.

"It is. Glad you think so to." she said closing her legs tightly.

"Sorry. I wish I could take it all back." he said looking away.

"Me too." she sighed. Deidara groaned before hugging his legs to his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead yeah." he mumbled.

"You like me right?" Deidara looked up at her surprised. "I've never had any real friends before so I'm not sure what its really like."

"Heh I would say you're dumb but I understand I guess yeah. I like you, trust me I do. I am what I am so its kinda hard to have friends. You're actually the first for me." he said with a smile.

"You do own me though." she sighed, leaning back on her hands.

"Wait what?" he said, his face immediately going blank.

"Well you stole my first kiss and took my virginity." she said in a bit of a whisper, looking over at him.

"Make me feel worse why don't ya…" he looked at her with pout.

Sakura huffed, trying to hold back a smirk. For some reason she had grown even more fond of Deidara. She moved in closer and leaned in to kiss him. Deidara's first reaction was to pull away but he didn't. He leaned in more to kiss back. Aside from the first one last night, Sakura could definitely say Deidara was a great kisser. He was a bit gentle and so passionate. She could not explain it, his kiss made her feel so lost in bliss. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat the two broke apart instantly.

"Ya rape the girl and she kisses you. What the hell kind of crap is that?" A platinum blonde girl said leaning against her hand which was pressed against the tree. Her eyes were green and she had her hair up in a ponytail similar to Inoichi and her bangs were over her right eye, opposite of Deidara.

"Ino, how long have you been standing there yeah?" Deidara asked as he paled.

"About five minutes." she chuckled. "So you're the girl who has been causing trouble in the vampire world." she walked over to Sakura and knelt down to look at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked with a shiver.

"You have a big forehead." she smiled.

"Excuse me!" Sakura raised her voice in disbelief.

"You heard me." the girl taught as she stood back up. "As for you Deidara, I cannot believe…whoa." Ino was suddenly knocked down by an angry Sakura.

"Listen to me pig, insult me again and you'll be in lots of pain, vampire or not!" Sakura said with a hand on the girls chest and her fist ready to punch.

"I like you." Ino said with amusement, lifting her self up and pushing Sakura away with no problem.

"Great yeah." Deidara groaned.

"Did I miss something?" Sakiko asked coming out of her tent. Sakura looked back at her mother, hoping she did not overhear their conversation.

"Good morning Ms. Haruno, I am Inoichi's daughter. Ino." she smiled.

"Oh. Oh yes I remember." Sakiko got out of the tent to stretch. "I thought you were studying at a University, that is half way around the world?"

"I was. Um I came to visit for a while. Dad said there is going to be a storm coming so he wanted me to tell you all we must get home." Ino smiled sweetly.

"Ah that's too bad. I was hoping we could spend all weekend here." she said tilting her head.

"I was too." Sakura stood and went to her tent. "But if we gotta go, we gotta go."

Inoichi had returned so everyone had started to get things packed up. Sakura help her guard up while around the blonde girl. She didn't trust Ino one bit. The blonde had pissed her off extremely with just words. She had always had a big forehead but after a while people had stopped teasing her about it. Now the girl just has to bring it back up.

Ino helped Deidara pack up his stuff and get everything to the car as the storm clouds began to form overhead. She looked over at Deidara, he was acting differently around this girl then she had seen him at towards anyone. Aside from last night. It really made Ino wonder what made Sakura so special that Deidara would like her enough to even talk to her.

"Ino, something does not seem right." Deidara said looking into the sky.

"I know." she said not bothering to look away from shoving things into the trunk.

"What has been happening lately yeah?" he asked.

"Madara is probably trying to get rid of us now. If he cannot have powerful vampires on his side, whether we are full or not, he will not have them going against him. His army is strange and very strong only if a limited number is on his side." Ino explained with all seriousness.

"You two got things in the car?" Inoichi asked with Sakura and Sakiko walking behind him, talking.

"Yeah." Deidara said as the all went around the car to get in.

* * *

Kosue: Just so you know, in the manga Ino has green eyes. Not blue.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

It's been a couple weeks since the camping trip. Deidara and Ino had gone back to her school to get some allies but to no avail. Deidara had called Sakura everyday to give her updates, asking her how things were and if she had met anyone suspicious. Of course she hadn't and things were rather boring without him around. She basically stayed in the house.

Today was an extremely hot day, probably in the nineties with seventy percent humidity. It was odd though, the weather was going from a nice cool day to hell and then back down to a cool yet humid day before going back up to hell. The temperature had broken records and the forecast was switched drastically. The news just told everyone they were skipping weather until they could find out what was going on.

Sakura sighed, unable to sleep, as she lifted herself from her bed. She heard many strange noises at night but this time was different. She heard a voice calling. Why did she have to get involved with vampires in the first place? She would have been better off ignoring Deidara like he seemed to have wanted. Being chased by someone with an army because she had an unknown force about her to stop abilities was not how she imagined her life. This whole situation was vaguely familiar to a book she recently read.

A knock on her window made Sakura jump. She ran to her window and opened it, hoping it was Deidara but forgetting it could be someone else. Nothing was there and she groaned. After overhearing Ino speak about some people chasing after them both to kill them Sakura became worried and paranoid more than anyone she had ever met. And her families old friend Hayate was the definition of Paranoia. So it was saying a lot.

"So you are the one who has caused problems." a voice came from the side of her window. Sakura froze, before slowly turning to see two read heads just standing on the side of the house with no problem.

"Do not worry. We are here to help. I am Akasuna no Sasori and this is Uzumaki Nagato. Deidara is on his way back just so you know." the red head Sasori said stepping onto the windowsill.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Sakura said cautiously as she backed up. Both boys entered her room.

"I suppose until Deidara gets here you have no choice but to take our word for it." Nagato announced right beside her.

"I hate when you all do that." she said startled.

"Sakura was it?" Sasori asked gaining a nod in return as Sakura watched him carefully. "Has Deidara told you what Madara's plans are?"

"No. He just said that he wants a powerful army of Vampires to take over." Sakura told him.

"He sent Sasori here to find and kill you while my former friend Yahiko and I were to kill Ino. Itachi was sent to kill Deidara with Sasuke. Itachi can read minds and found that if any of us got into a twenty mile radius of you then we cannot be seen by Madara." Nagato informed her.

"We have to have you by our side until Madara dies. Will you help us?" Sasori asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You all are betraying him?" Sakura asked confused.

"He thinks we are by his side but we found out he killed his whole clan instead of Itachi who he framed and the fact that Konan, my beloved sister figure, was killed just because she too did not want to join in completely. It sickens us. He must die."

"Let me guess, so that you all can plan things out you are going to use me to block his view?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"You are a very intelligent girl." Nagato told her as he sat on her bed with his arms crossed.

"How do you plan on getting here without him noticing you all going in a twenty mile radius of my location and coming out fine?" Sakura was quite interested in the answer to that one.

Sasori thought for a moment and was about to speak but couldn't. He had no answer so Sakura looked over at Nagato who too did not have an answer. She gave them a minute to try and figure something out before huffing and coming up with a plan.

"What can you all do?" She asked.

"Do? As in our abilities?" Sasori said eyeing her.

"Yeah, I need to know." she raised her eyebrows.

"Nagato is as fast as Deidara and both he and Yahiko can control weather. He comes around and the climate shifts to how he feels. That is why you have had odd weather lately. Yahiko is also a tracker. Itachi can read minds and cannot be seen often by Madara or have his thoughts spilled by the premonitions the evil bastard has. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, is unique. He can become invisible to others by bending the light around him.

"I can control things at will. Hidan can cause others pain by inflicting it to himself first. Kakuzu can control many threads that hold his body together and create strange beasts out of them. Konan use to be able to turn her body into paper but after she defied Madara he took her as a threat when she left. Finally the last two are still a mystery. Honestly we only know of Tenten because of her name. The other we still know nothing of." Sasori explained.

"I see. At least I know what to look out for. Okay so right now if Deidara is already in range and you all are around while you must kill me then at least cause yourselves injuries so that once he sees you again it seems like you battled." Sakura suggested.

"It is not that easy. It would take a while for us to harm each other while forming a plan. Especially if you are involved in this completely now." Sasori told her.

"Sasori, I do think what she said applies a different way as well. We cannot be harmed by others of our kind easily and humans cannot even touch us but… we can harm ourselves in that manner. It is a good idea but we must only use this idea twice because he may get suspicious." Nagato stood and looked at the window.

"We have to plan everything at once if that's the case." Deidara announced, entering from the window.

"Is that gonna be like the new door or something?" Sakura asked sitting on the bed. She noticed his eyes were once again red.

"Most likely." Deidara replied with a nod.

"Tonight we plot. Then we fight Deidara." Sasori told him.

"Don't hold back old man. I know I won't." Deidara smirked.

"I am not an old man!" Sasori slightly yelled, furious.

"Be quiet so my mom does not hear." Sakura grunted.

"He started it." Sasori crossed his arms.

"So what will we do first?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Kosue: warning, lemon in next chapter hehe**


End file.
